My Miserable Existence
by XxSheik13xX
Summary: After the well closes and Kagome is living the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, what if the well begins to work again? They are transported to the only well in Hyrule, in Kakariko Village.Will they be able to return home? I don't own Inuyasha or Legend of Zelda.


My Miserable Existence

Chapter 1

I stared down the well before me, it felt different somehow. This, the Bone Eating Well that I knew, and had climbed in and out of so frequently, had suddenly changed. I remembered when I wasn't able to travel through the well, I cried frequently. Then the day came when I finished high school. That was the day I had to choose. My life in the modern era, where I would never be able to see anyone from the Feudal Era including Inuyasha, but living with my family. Then there was the option of going to live in the Feudal Era where I would have to leave my family but live with my friends, somewhere where I felt more at home and accepted. I had promptly decided and went to the Feudal Era, when I had the well remained but it didn't work. Now it seemed different, as though it might work again. Not to take me to the modern era, but somewhere much different. I didn't know where though, it seemed to have a different aura, before it didn't have one. "What's wrong Kagome?" The silver haired half demon standing beside me asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but the well seems to have an aura now." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and stood on the edge of the well. I stepped up beside him, he looked at me. "Should we jump in?" I asked, looking into the deep well at my feet. My answer was Inuyasha jumping in and me being pulled along behind him. A familiar blue light appeared and faded, when it did, we were somewhere else. We were in a stone well now, with a ladder and a sealed up entrance from the look of it, opposite the ladder. "Where are we?" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I...I don't know." Inuyasha muttered. "But we can't find out just staying in this well." He added. I grabbed the ladder, preparing to go up.

"Then let's go." I said, with a smile. I began to climb, Inuyasha waited a couple moments and began up himself. I finally reached the top, sunlight poured into my eyes, I hadn't realized how dark the well was. My vision adjusted and I got up and sat on the edge of the well, examining my new surroundings while also waiting for Inuyasha to come up, which didn't take long. He soon joined me sitting on the edge of the well, staring at the unknown world we had been transported to. Strait before us was nothing immediately, but a little bit off was a tree and two people talking it seemed. Before us and to the left a little was a brick building with a sign I couldn't read on it. To our right and a couple yards ahead was another brick building, that looked like a house.

"Should we try to get back now?" Inuyasha asked, preparing to jump back into the well we had just exited from. I reached to my right where he was standing without looking and grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at me.

"I want to learn about this place, it feels remotely familiar somehow." I told him, he jumped from the edge of the well to the soft, green, grass below.

"Well, where should we explore first?" He asked me.

"How about over there?" I said, pointing to the brick building over to our right.

"Sure." Inuyasha responded. We walked over to the building, the door made little noise when I opened it. When we walked in, there was a blond haired boy, he dropped a bag that made a _thump_. The boy (That was about my height) was dressed in green.

"One game." He said coldly, he drew a bow.

"Start!" Said the man behind the counter, he seemed to know the boy in green. The boy knocked an arrow, a diamond appeared and he shot strait at it, he hit it perfectly. More targets appeared and he hit each one flawlessly, many of the diamonds were different colors but some were the same. The colors I saw were green, red, and blue. When the game was over he put away his bow and just a moment later came,

"PERFECT GAME!" The man behind the counter yelled. "Although I would expect no less from an expert." He added. "Your prize." The man behind the counter said, setting a brown cloth bag on the counter similar to how the boy had. This bag made a larger _clunk_. The boy picked it up on his way out without a second glance. The door shut firmly behind him, the man behind the counter looked at Inuyasha and me.

"I don't believe I've seen you two around here before. Are you travelers?"

"Ah, yes! We are travelers and we have come from a very far land." I said. It wasn't necessarily a total lie, I would count the Feudal Era as far, and we are traveling.

"Would you like to try this here game? One game is 20 rupees, but I would guess since you're traveling, you don't have specifically any rupees. Am I correct?" He told us.

"Yes, you are correct, we have no rupees." I told him. I wouldn't let Inuyasha talk, for that might call attention to him and that might get us kicked out, him being a half demon and all. That might not make some people too happy. Also, I look pretty normal.

"Well, that being the case, I'll let you have a free try at it. Now, did you see how the young man in here before you did it?" I nodded. "Good. So basically, you try to hit every target. If you do, you get a perfect game and a prize. If you get eight or more, you get a free retry. If you get seven or less, it's game over. You get fifteen arrows to hit ten targets, ten is the number for a perfect game. You got it?" He explained.

"Yeah, I think so." I responded. I pulled out my bow and knocked my first arrow.

"Good luck...Start!" The man behind the counter said as the first target appeared before my eyes. It was a blue diamond, over to my right. I shot it and hit with ease, it ended up a sacred arrow and that made me worry that it would attract attention but the man behind the desk didn't seem to notice. Although, my worry still made me miss my next shot. Two more blue ones appeared at the same time on opposite sides of the wall, this time luckily I hit them both. A green target appeared in the center, I hit it easily. Next was two red ones going from the right to the left, I aimed in one place an hit one right after the other. Two more red ones came from the left to right, I used the same tactic for these as the last two. A green diamond popped up in the center once more, I hit it. The targets stopped. I looked around, on the ground below where the targets had been appearing, were three little blue diamonds, then a green, then four red, then another green. Which added up to a total of nine. That meant I didn't get a perfect score but I would get a free retry! I felt at least a little sense of accomplishment.

"Free retry right?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"That's right!" Said the man behind the counter. "Start!" More targets appeared again. I shot ten shots, at the ten targets. I didn't worry, and something good happened.

"Perfect game!" The man behind the counter bellowed, like before except with surprise lining his voice this time. Another brown cloth bag was dropped on the counter, I picked it up triumphantly, a smile glinting on my face.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Alright, alright." I said. We walked outside, the sun was just above the horizon. Where would we sleep tonight? It didn't matter. We walked out of the village, it would most likely freak them out to see Inuyasha, but I wasn't going to say that, it didn't need to be said. Leading out of the village were stairs, walking down we came upon a large open field, it stretched farther than I could see, although the fading light didn't help. "I think I see a forest over there." I said, pointing down a ways.

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha said, allowing me to get on his back so that we could travel faster. We started off and seemed to pass by an odd darkness, like a demonic aura but different, I ignored it. We reached the forest shortly after it had become dark around us. After traveling deep into the forest, we started a fire and set up camp. I slept and as always, Inuyasha stayed awake, he sat across from me, the fire between us. Sleep met me and I fell in as I had fallen into the well many times.

I awoke in the early morning, the fire had gone out during the night, I stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. He didn't move, I leaned my face close to his, he still didn't move. Yep, he was asleep. I went and sat back down, I wouldn't wake him quite yet, maybe a little later.

The sun drifted into the sky, but it was barely visibly from below the thick trees, the trees only allowed small bits of sunlight through, causing it to be dark. Without the fire, it almost seemed as though it was still night. Through the trees I could see that it was another sunny day, there were almost no clouds. I decided to wake Inuyasha now, even though he should have woken now by himself, knowing him. I walked over to him. "Inuyasha, wake up!" I said, shaking him slightly. He didn't wake up, this worried me, "Inuyasha!" I said, louder than before but not loud enough to alert anyone that might be around of our presence here. A low growl sounded, I stepped back in confusion. Why had Inuyasha growled at me? He never growled except for when. "Inuyasha?" I said cautiously, he looked up slowly, red eyes glared at me. What? There was no aura and no one was in any danger. I didn't want to use 'Sit!' if I could avoid it. Inuyasha raised a hand, his claws had grown from their normal, already long length. His fangs also had grown, his human heart, gone, he himself taken over by the demon blood, docilely coursing through his veins, overpowered by the human blood. "Inuyasha..." I walked to him slowly, I hugged him tightly, I buried my face into his shoulder. He struggled and I held him tighter, I felt claws run harshly across my back, I winced in pain but pushed it far from my mind. Maybe the scent of my blood would bring his mind back, but he remained as a full demon. "Inuyasha!" I grabbed his shoulders, trying not to fall from the pain in my back, even though I had tried to suppress the pain. Inuyasha just stood there, I finally fell to the ground, not being able to hold myself up any longer. I realized that I had lost a lot of blood, my vision became blurry. I couldn't stay awake any longer and darkness consumed me, my mind went blank and my vision dark.

I blinked my eyes open, Inuyasha was looking down on me, worried. Once my mind had woken up I verified something, just for my own peace of mind, I looked into his eyes, they were gold as they usually were. A faint smile crossed my features, I didn't even attempt to make a move, I knew I was badly injured. Being in a strange place didn't help at all. I remained laying on the soft earth, I felt at ease somehow. "Kagome," Inuyasha began, I looked over to him, he was sitting, looking at the ground.

"It's okay Inuyasha." I told him, he looked so guilty. He shouldn't have, it wasn't his fault. It never was. "Don't blame yourself." I told him. He looked over to me, sadness in his eyes. "Come on," I said, going against my earlier decision to remain stationary. I began to sit up, pain surged through my back and I fell to the ground.

"It's alright Kagome." Inuyasha said, attentively. "Don't force yourself."

"No...I'm alright..." I said, trying again to lift myself from the ground. This time, Inuyasha held down my shoulders, making my attempt impossible. I gave up after realizing that it was futile. I would never be able to beat him in strength, being a weak mortal so there was no point in me trying. His eyes were apologetic, I felt as though I should apologize as well, if I hadn't gone so close to him, then he wouldn't have scratched me. Then again, I was trying to get him back to his half demon state. After I had first seen him as a full demon, I had been scared when I found out that he still wanted to become a full demon, when he finally admitted that he didn't want to I had been overjoyed. The reasons why were fairly obvious, nothing too hard to understand. I would have lost him completely if he did become a full demon, he might have even tried to kill me, not that he hadn't already. It didn't matter anymore, other then the occasional fluke, everything was normal. I was tired, I wanted to be able to explore this world more, but I needed to rest and there would be plenty of time later. I closed my eyes, then my eyelids felt heavy, and sleep came.

I inhaled, the air was cold and sharp, I opened my eyes. Trees were racing by, I could feel my hair being pushed back by the wind. My head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, I began to hear a faint sound. It steadily grew louder, it was a song, it echoed throughout the forest, we came upon an area with three logs, about a foot taller than me. The song was clear and beautiful now, Inuyasha went towards one of the log to the left and the sound of the song diminished, he went toward the log that was directly in front of us when we first appeared in this area. The song didn't get any louder, however, when we went near the log to our right, the song got louder. Inuyasha went through, we continued to follow the source of the song until we reached what appeared to be a maze. Inuyasha jumped onto the side and just jumped on the walls until he got to the other side. We soon reached a small meadow, straight from the entrance of the meadow was a partial stairway that seemed to have been broken at some point. This appeared o be the source of the song echoing throughout the forest, even though there was no one here who was playing music. The only one there besides Inuyasha and I, was a blond haired boy clothed in green. Then I realized that he was the one from earlier! I half wanted to call out, but I thought that it would be awkward. He turned around to face us. Surprise played across his features.

"It's you two...from the shooting gallery earlier..." He muttered. Walking past us I noticed something about him, he seemed mysterious and kind of sad somehow. It wasn't his facial expression, I couldn't tell exactly what, but something about him seemed sad. There was silence for many moments after he left, then I spotted something laying on the ground that hadn't been there when we arrived.

"Inuyasha, let me down." I said calmly. Inuyasha seemed surprised.

"Huh? Uh...okay." He put me down and I stumbled a couple feet away, I picked up a shining blue object. Did it belong to the boy clothed in green? Should we return it to him? Before I could say anything more, a ball of light flew over to me quickly.

"Hey! I was hoping someone would find that!" There was an annoying voice.

"Huh? What are you?" I asked the ball of light.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Navi the fairy! Nice to meet you!" The light said, I strangely felt an urge to hit this annoying ball of light named Navi.

"What was it you were saying earlier about this thing I found?" I asked.

"Ah! That, is called the ocarina of time. My partner is often mean to me so when he accidentally left it here, I felt no obligation to return it to him. I can teach you how to play it if you'd like." She told me. I examined the instrument, I had never seen one before. I was smooth, blue and there were finger holes on the front and back.

"Okay!" I said, eagerly. I wanted to learn about this strange thing. We spent a good deal of time, Navi teaching me songs and helped me learn about where we were. She also agreed to accompany us for a while, all the time Inuyasha patiently waited. "Alright. Let's go, Inuyasha!" I called over to him. I tried to stand and support myself with my bow, but I fell, so I rode on Inuyasha's back and we left the forest. We arrived on the same field as before. The grass was still green and the sun shone bright.

"This," Said our guide. "is Hyrule Field."

**A/N: Yay! Got Chapter 1 done! Please review, my first crossover. I like it but I want to know what other people think! =) I hope to get Chapter 2 going and posted soon.**


End file.
